


Time and Again (Or the Seto Kaiba fic nobody asked for)

by AnimeAnon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Internal Conflict, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAnon/pseuds/AnimeAnon
Summary: It should be typical for him to wake up from his coma with crazy dreams of Ancient Egypt, likely created by subconscious trauma from his first ever defeat. Seto is struggling to be a responsible role model for his brother, running a multi-million dollar company as a teenage CEO, and fighting a hostile takeover both internally and externally. He does not have time to dabble in whatever cult magic the geek squad have dreamed up.("You will regret this," a smaller part of him warns. It rages at insults directed to the endearingly familiar King of Games and both marvels and disdains at the holographic mimics of the Duel Monsters that Seto Kaiba has poured his soul and company into.)A not-fic collection of an outline for a Seto Kaiba Reincarnation AU that I'll probably never write.





	Time and Again (Or the Seto Kaiba fic nobody asked for)

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to read a fic where Kaiba-introspective fic where he is completely aware of what is going on with Yuugi and the search for Atem's memories. 
> 
> Thinking how Seth had to outlive so many of his fellow priests and the pharaoh he swore to protect, along with the betrayal of his mentor-turned-father and the burden of a crown he never wanted broke my heart. I feel like he has so much potential as a character and am a bit salty at how he never really got closure with Atem at the end. I loved Yuugi and Atem's ceremonial duel, but I would have wished to see more how Kaiba matured and finally accepted Atem's existence. 
> 
> It's been years since I watched Yu-Gi-Oh and while I have had ideas for this forever, I don't feel like I could do a fic justice.

Seto feels a sense of distrust with Gozaburo from first meeting due to Seth’s past with Akunadin. Rationalizes it as general mistrust towards adults after his parent’s death and his experiences at the orphanage. Continues to obsess over Mokuba’s well-being and safety. Has a sense of familiarity with wanting to protect someone beyond reason from Seth’s past devotion to Atem. 

Seto is still very obsessed with Blue-Eyes and might have faint dreams of Kisara that he doesn’t fully remember when he wakes up. Feels some reluctance to attacking Solomon’s reincarnation during their duel, but pushes on due to obsession with obtaining all four dragons. 

No actual memories until the mind crush occurs and feels acute betrayal of Blue-Eyes rejecting him during the duel even though he logically doesn’t understand why. Seto was raised by Gozaburo to not trust anyone and always try to win, so he tries to tell himself not to be surprised Blue-Eyes would take the winning side. 

Dismisses dreams as hallucinations when he wakes up and has to deal with Big 5 takeover. Coldly logical mindset that is focused on Mokuba’s safety.

Fully remembers during the period he has his soul stolen. Akunadin’s Millennium Eye invokes feelings of disgust in himself and Pegasus for using it. Failure to save Mokuba mirrors his failure in saving Atem when it was necessary. 

Flees island without talking to Yugi because of stunted pride and shame over his conduct. Also a bit sad because he thinks Atem is ignoring him? At this point, I am undecided on whether Seth and Seto should be two distinct personalities at war with each other and Seto initially thinking he is insane until they come to a compromise or if Seto and Seth are one integrated person with Seto having moments overcome by Seth’s memories and speaks like he did in the past. 

\--- 

Battle city - method of reclaiming his present interest and securing his company. Distraction and avoidance on matter of Atem. Makes amends to Grandpa Mutou? Wants Atem to reach out to him due to pride and doesn’t realize he doesn’t remember. 

Ishizu meeting to give him Obelisk - first major divergence. Meet at museum in front of tablet? Acknowledge each other, reluctant disappointment she doesn’t have all of Isis’s memories. Tries to refuse Obelisk, but Ishizu tries to convince him that it is his duty and tempts him with the card’s power when it seems to fail. Asks about Millennium Rod that was entrusted to the Ishtar family by Seth. Anger at the entire encounter causes him to make a crack about Ishizu’s family's failure to conduct their duties. 

Investigates Marik and Ishtar family. Sadness on how Ishtar’s isolated themselves until Marik broke. Conflicting responses, disappointment in how Marik defied his duty and empathy on his breaking out. Complete disgust on how Marik misuses powers of the Millennium Rod (i.e. control over rich ppl to get access to funds to become a random crime boss??? Arriving on a cruise ship is not subtle) Mokuba notices his occupation, Seto feels guilty for neglecting him over Battle City and Atem. 

During the two vs two encounter he is secretly delighted at the chance of fighting along Atem. (Go back to duel and see if I can insert some competitiveness/fondness against Mahaad.) Doesn’t want weaknesses to get back to Marik, so doesn’t act close. Also a bit bitter at how past played out (left alone by Atem), realizes Atem doesn’t remember. Has opposing desire to stay away and avoid the dependence of his old life.

Rushing towards Joey vs Yugi. Torn between both Atem and Mokuba’s safety. Tries to organize helicopter and rationalizes he will dedicate all his resources to scouring the ocean for the puzzle and decimating Marik for this threat against him. Continued revulsion at Marik’s abuse of the Millennium Rod. 

Meeting at blimp. Anger and surprise at seeing Bakura, tries to ban him from fight, but is rejected by the friendship squad. Angrily resigns to letting them have their way while resisting the urge to stab both Marik and Bakura. Mokuba comments on his odd behavior? 

\--- 

Seto vs Ishizu. RIP Seto all the way. Fights destiny and wants to fight anything that will shackle him. Seth is also bitter about the idea fate meant he was destined to be betrayed by his father and have Kisara and Atem die on him. Seth also believes this Isis reincarnation has no right to criticize him when she doesn’t even remember. Disappointed by her Neji-like and subservient behavior and failure in her duties. Seto is also disappointed at her failure to protect her little brother. (“Your failing family issues have nothing to do with me.” Mentally winces, maybe they had a little to do with him, but he refuses to acknowledge responsibility for their decision to retreat away from the world and branding heirs like slaves. How did they expect to find Atem if they didn’t even rise with the sun?) Both parts of him can agree on showing her up and wipe the floor with her. Warns her not to tell Atem about him because Atem doest remember. 

Four-way duel. Something dramatic and angsty with Seto being angry and bitter and how fate/life never goes his way. Maybe some monologue about his difficulties as the pharaoh who ruled after Atem and the lengths he went to preserve Atem’s memory for his people and set the stage for Atem’s return. 

Seto vs. Marik. Lost due to conflicting desires to beat Marik and reclaim Millennium Rod and Ra to beat Atem and to not fight with Atem. Seto wants a clean break from Atem and somehow rationalizes him beating Atem will end things? Seto is just a mess with his past as a devoted priest and his logic-driven mind + whatever lingering trauma Gozaburo left. What he thinks he wants is generally not what he really needs. He is also disgusted with Seth’s desire for the Rod because he still resists the idea of magic and doesn’t want to be dependent on anything not of his own creation. Loses because of his internal conflict.

Throwing Atem Devil’s sanctuary and Alcatraz exploding. Bitterness/pride for Atem’s victory over Marik. Add in separate conversations between Seto and Mokuba and Seto and Atem that implies he was planning on staying and dying and their reaction convinced him not to. Reconciles Seth and Seto and resolves to move on from the past? (and obviously fails, but the boi tried I guess.)

\--- 

Not sure it will focus much on the dragon knights? 

Millennium Rod was given in his care as the “rightful” owner, he locks it in a safe in his office or bedroom, but is haunted/tempted by the presence of it. 

Amelda and Dartz??? (more of focus on how he is taking responsibility for his time with helping Gozaburo design weapons and the traumatized people from Battle City) Can have reinforcement of Seto’s identity or a reconciliation with the past memories. Maybe he tries to use the Millennium Rod to help the people Marik ruined and reaffirms that he is more than an extension of Atem’s will. 

The squad approaches him about Atem’s melancholy from lost of Yugi’s soul? Goes to speak with him to express disappointment in Atem for relying on Orichalcos, gives insulting, but well-meant pep talk? Seto internally denies to Seth that he has any obligation to Atem anymore. Privately reassures himself that Atem will make it through this and that he does not need to swoop in and mother-hen Atem. 

I don’t even remember how this arc ended, but they fight together to Seto’s secret joy, win, and part ways.

\--- 

Seto promising Mokuba he won’t duel in his next tournament. He resolves to let the past lie regardless if Atem finally remembers. Believes that while he gave his oath to the pharaoh in his previous life, he has more than served that oath. Will focus on building Kaiba Corp to create games as he and Mokuba envisioned. Basically continues trying to be a strong independent boy that don’t need no pharaoh. 

Zigfried’s blatant cheating makes him almost wish he could use the Millennium Rod to start a Shadow Game. Resolves to go the legal route with lawyers because this is a new era and how he has decided to embrace the future over the past. 

\--- 

Dawn of the duel. Lots of sad feels, RIP

It’s your time to shine Seth. Seto’s snarky commentary on the parallels between Akunadin and Gozaburo. 

Throw in some rivalry with Mahaad and how he had it easy by dying before his pharaoh and how he gets to still serve Atem loyally without being so conflicted by his current life as Seto Kaiba.

Bitterness on how he was left all over again and on how it’s Yugi vs Atem with no acknowledgement on how he tried to make his cousin proud. Seto is disappointed by how he completely fails to detach himself from the past despite the last two arcs.

Atem leaves without knowing Seto was there the whole time? 

Lingering sense of happiness Atem can finally rest, self-hatred because they didn’t get to talk, and disappointment on being so obsessed still of the past. 

Ends with Mokuba pushing him to the U.S. to further expand Kaiba Corp and bring joy to kids and a finality for ending that chapter of his life.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> There is such a large parallel between Seto and Seth, with their horrible experience with father-figures, their complete devotion to their brother/cousin, and their stubborn and arrogant personalities. Seto is such a nuanced character and I love anything that goes into the minefield that is his personality. 
> 
> 1000% encourage anyone who wants to build off on this, just give credit me in the notes and shoot me a message so I can read it :D


End file.
